


Sweet and Cute

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, blushing robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve tries complementing Tailgate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Cute

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend of mine on tumblr

"You’re very cute."

The statement was said with such a casual air that Tailgate was momentarily taken aback by it. He glanced over to Swerve, who leaned against the wall, his arms crossed against his chest and his visor bright. While Tailgate was no stranger to people finding him, “cute,” - there were some strange minibot fetishests aboard the Lost Light, after all - he still found it to be quite random, especially coming from someone like Swerve.

"Ah, thank you, Swerve," said Tailgate, awkwardly. Tailgate didn’t know how to take compliments on a good day, let alone in this situation.

"No, I mean it." Swerve pushed himself away from the wall, coming to stand in front of Tailgate. The blue minibot watched him with a curious glint in his visor. "You’re nice too. Nice and cute; a perfect package."

Shuttering his visor, Tailgate laughed softly. “Thanks Swerve. You’re pretty nice yourself.”

Swerve seemed to paused for a second, his earlier confidence seeming to fade. He glanced off to the side, before mumbling a, “thank you.”

Tilting his helm slightly, Tailgate chuckled. “I think you’re cute, as well.”

Swerve’s plating got a tinge of pink to it, clearly embarrassed. Briefly, Tailgate felt slightly guilty for making Swerve uncomfortable, but it wasn’t anything untrue. Swerve was just as sweet and adorable as anyone else on the ship.

Coughing awkwardly, Swerve mumbled another, “thank you,” before excusing himself and swiftly moving down the corridor, away from Tailgate.


End file.
